To evaluate nutritional interventions in children at risk for developing premature atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease. To achieve these aims, we are a) assessing current dietary habits of children and their families and perception of specific diets, b) implementing nutritional intervention strategies c) evaluating compliance with intervention program and d) evaluate the effects of the nutritional program.